


Phone number

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Kuina était prête. Pas de question, pas de doute, son objectif était bien mémorisé.« Non, j'ai changé d'avis. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Objectif". Je vous jure, c'est pas drôle d'autant s'attacher à un crack. J'y pense bien trop souvent ;_;

Kuina était prête. Pas de question, pas de doute, son objectif était bien mémorisé.

Aujourd'hui elle allait le faire, elle allait enfin y arriver. Plus d'excuses, de détours, plus rien. Elle allait être claire et directe. Elle allait rentrer dans cette salle de cours, virer Koala, choper Sabo par le col de son haut et lui dire clairement qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui.

Parfaitement.

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis. » Murmura-t-elle en faisant volte-face, se précipitant vers l'endroit où Ace l'attendait. Elle le voyait d'ici se passer la main sur le visage, désespéré.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je crois, oui. » Décida-t-elle de répondre, sortant par la même occasion un de ses plus gros mensonges.

« Menteuse. » Cracha-t-il aussitôt.

« Oh mon _dieu_ , mais quel génie ! » S'exclama Kuina. Le problème était que Sabo et Ace étaient frères. Le brun avait donc été le seul à qui elle avait pu en parler (parce que hors de question d'en parler à _Luffy_ ) mais ce dernier n'avait pas été d'une très grande aide... Évidemment.

« Bon, on va pas passer notre vie ici, note ton numéro sur un bout de papier, je vais lui donner. » Dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle. Elle leva un regard horrifié vers lui.

« Mon numéro ? Mais c'est ridicule, personne ne garde les numéros écrits sur des bouts de papiers, on les _jette_ , imbécile. » Siffla-t-elle et Ace eut soudainement envie de lui arracher tous les cheveux, un par un.

« Alors quoi ? Tu veux lui tatouer sur le bras ? Bon sang Kuina, j'ai envie de me casser, j'ai– Sabo. ! »

Kuina fit volte-face tellement rapidement que le brun grimaça, sûr qu'elle venait de se briser la nuque. Mais non, elle semblait aller à merveille, faisant face à... Koala. Qui les regardait curieusement. Pas dans le genre curieusement, curieusement. Plus dans le genre curieusement, _étrangement_.

Ils pouvaient presque voir son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux mais étant donné qu'eux-même avaient du mal à comprendre (amis ? Ennemis ? Amis-Ennemis ?) mais finit par abandonner, tendant un papier à Kuina.

« Étant donné que Sabo-kun est très loin d'avoir le courage de se lever de sa chaise pour s'approcher de toi dans un rayon de dix mètres, je fais le pigeon voyageur. »

L'autre jeune fille fixa le papier qu'elle lui tendait avant de le prendre lentement. Koala n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit de la salle d'où elle venait, Kuina et Ace au milieu du couloir.

Kuina déplia le papier et, oh, surprise, un numéro de téléphone. Le numéro de Sabo.

« Tu vas le jeter ? » La taquina Ace.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui agrippe la jambe, la levant d'un coup sec et le faisant basculer par la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte. Mais il l'avait mérité et elle, elle avait enfin le numéro de Sabo.

… Maintenant il fallait réfléchir à quel message elle pourrait lui envoyer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
